Need for Blazing Speed/Trivia
Trivia * Stripes, Starla and Zeg don't appear in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the third season. * This is the first, and so far, only episode where Blaze's Blazing Speed Engine is extracted, showing what it looks like out of its compartment. * It's revealed Blaze cannot drive around without his Blazing Speed Engine. * This is the fourth episode that ends with a slow motion shot of Blaze jumping in the air after Blaze of Glory, Race Car Superstar and Light Riders. * This is the third time Crusher wakes up an animal to stop Blaze, the first being bighorns in The Team Truck Challenge, the second being polar bears in The Polar Derby. ** All three times, Blaze is unaware that Crusher was the one who sent the animal. * This is the sixth time Gabby spends the whole episode with Blaze after Sneezing Cold, Axle City Grand Prix, Treasure Track, Falcon Quest and Tow Truck Tough. * This is the second time Blaze got something stuck inside of him, the first being Tool Duel when a rubber ducky got stuck in his transmission. * The Truck Rangers can be seen in the STEM song; from this episode forth, their hats are yellow instead of brown. * This is the fourth episode to begin with a Monster Dome race after The Driving Force, The Mystery Bandit and Five Alarm Blaze. ** This is the first Monster Dome race that only Blaze and Crusher participate in. * This is the only episode to date that Blaze is unable to drive on his own, due to the loss of the Blazing Speed engine which makes him move. * First time the Monster Dome is seen since Rocket Ski Rescue and its first appearance in Season 3 and the new animation style. ** This marks the longest it’s been since the Monster Dome last appeared with a total of 24 episodes. * This is the last hearing of Blazing Amazing until Construction Crew to the Rescue in Season 4. * To date, this is the last episode where Blaze uses Blazing Speed more than once. Running Gags * Allusions * The title may be a reference to the racing video game franchise Need for Speed. Goofs * Blaze’s spoiler is up when his engine shorts out, but in the scene before the spoiler was down. * When Blaze ejects the Blazing Speed engine, his spoiler folds down as the compartment closes, but when Crusher steals it the spoiler is up. After the engine lands on the mountain, the spoiler is down again. * When AJ and Gabby see the wind blowing, part of Gabby’s left eye becomes uncolored for a moment. * Blaze cannot move or drive without the Blazing Speed engine; however, he can be seen lurching back and forth a little when he greets Darington, and he is able to lift his tires to throw the coconuts at the mud copters and reach out for one of the rotors. He also jumps over the water just before transforming into a sailboat. * Even though Blaze lost the ability to drive without his engine, he somehow didn't move around by "walking" with his tires, as shown in Runaway Rocket when he sneaks past a grizzly bear. * When Blaze becomes a sailboat and the wind gives him propulsion, the sail is to the right of him so the wind pushes, but after Crusher sends the crocodile and for the rest of the scene, the sail is behind him. Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 3 trivia Category:Trivia